


Constant

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [45]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

There had been a lot of reasons for Tyler and Josh to deny their love for each other for so long, but the most consistent one had been the fear of things changing between them. You would have thought that didn't mattered anymore, after they declared their feelings on a cold sunday morning, when both of them came to terms with their hearts, but still it was present in their minds, so present that they observed every little interaction, every little word to make sure things didn't change. 

They didn't hug more then they had when they had still been only friends...maybe the hugs lasted a littlebit longer, but that was ok, it wasn't a change, just an extension. Tyler didn't feel different when Josh sometimes layed his arm around his shoulders, a common gesture they had started to share long ago, and he didn't mind that nowadays the drummers fingers used to streak up and down his arm when he did, it was just an progression.

When they slept, they slept together, nothing that had been unusual before, that they came to lie on top of each other now was nothing more then an easy solution for the lack of space or any other problem they could make up with hotel beds. That Josh pecked his boyfriends shoulder sometimes out of inspiration was filed an an addidtion to their conversations, just like another word that they used. 

Tyler's interlacing of fingers as they strolled through a gas stations-shops' hallways signalised that he knew where the Dorritos where to find, so it was perfecty ok, nothing that would have been new to them. Joshs muffled "I love you!" against the skin of his neck was welcomed and not a strange gesture per se, depending on the perspective you took on that. 

The only thing that was hard to fit in the boundaries of what they liked to call < used to > may have been the harsh breaths, slight moans, the gliding hands and sometimes teeth at night. They came to terms with that by calling it a deepening of the intimacy their soulmateship had held from the beginning.

So even with their tongues deep down each others mouth and arms locked around necks they didn't care when people saw them and realised. Tyler and Josh hadn't changed. They just had evolved.


End file.
